FIG. 35 illustrates an example of the spout installation device. A spout installation device 50, as illustrated in FIGS. 36(a) and 36(b), can install two types of spouts S1 and S2 onto opposed edges E1 and E2 of a pouch P. Installation of the spouts S1 and S2 onto the pouch P can be performed in the following manner. A pouch P on which the spouts S1 and S2 are not yet installed, as illustrated in FIG. 36 (b), is preliminarily heat sealed along its peripheral edge except for installation portions of the spouts S1 and S2. In FIGS. 36(a) and 36(b), a portion indicated by half-tone dot meshing is a heat sealed portion.
As illustrated in FIG. 35, the spout installation device 50 performs an operation for suction holding an uppermost pouch P from a pouch stocker 51, which can store a plurality of pouches P accumulated in the up-and-down direction. Then, the spout installation device 50 successively mounts the pouches P on a conveyor 52. The spout installation device 50 includes a pair of side guides 53 that can regulate the pouch P at both ends thereof in a width direction while the pouch P is conveyed by the conveyor 52. The spout installation device 50 causes the pouch P to collide, at one edge E1 onto which the spout S1 can be installed, with a stopper 54 that is disposed on an upstream side of the conveyor 52 in a conveyance direction, thereby positioning the pouch P. Then, the spout installation device 50 performs an operation for suction holding the pouch P in this state and placing the pouch P on a bucket 55. Further, the spout installation device 50 fixes the pouch P at one side edge thereof to the bucket 55 by means of clips 55a. 
Subsequently, as illustrated in FIG. 35, the spout installation device 50 performs an operation for transporting the bucket 55 mounting the pouch P in a direction perpendicular to the conveyance direction of the pouch P by the conveyor 52. The spout installation device 50 includes a plurality of stations that can perform sequential processes of [preliminary opening of the edge E1]→[opening of the edge E1, insertion of the spout S1 into the opened edge E1, and temporary seal of the spout S1]→[permanent seal 1 of the spout S1]→[permanent seal 2 of the spout S1] ([opening of the edge E2, insertion of the spout S2 into the opened edge E2, and temporary seal of the spout S2])→[permanent seal 3 of the spout S1] ([permanent seal 1 of the spout S2])→[cooling of the sealed portion at the edge E1] ([permanent seal 2 of the spout S2])→[cooling of the sealed portion at the edge E2] to accomplish the installation of the spouts S1 and S2 onto the pouch P.
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-6999 A